Pursuit of Peace
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= | seizoen= 3 | afleveringnummer= 11 | schrijver= Daniel Arkin | director= Dunwayne Dunham | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 3 December | vorige= Heroes on Both Sides | volgende= Nightsisters }} Pursuit of Peace is de elfde aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Deze aflevering speelt zich af tussen Heroes on Both Sides en Senate Murders. Newsreel 250px|thumb|Robonino & Chata Hyoki 250px|thumb|Padmé houdt haar speech Peace shattered! Once-promising negotiations between the Republic and the Separatists are now in shambles following a droid suicide bombing on the capital city planet of Coruscant. As fear and anger prevail, the Senate overwhelmingly passes a bill to deregulate the banks, opening a gateway to additional troops, and an increase in fighting.... Synopsis De discussie in de Galactic Senate over de productie van meer Clone Troopers is meer dan ooit actief na de aanslag op Coruscant. Dooku verschijnt als hologram en verwijt de Republic van de vredesonderhandelingen te hebben gestoord en dat Mina Bonteri, een gerespecteerde CIS Senator is omgekomen in een aanslag. Halle Burtoni stelt voor om 5 miljoen nieuwe Clones te maken en wil daarvoor een noodlening aangaan van de IBC. Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala en Onaconda Farr lijken alleen te staan en proberen meer en meer Senators te winnen voor het stoppen van geld leden. Zeker wanneer blijkt dat Mak Plain van de IBC tegen een krediet van 25% in plaats van 10% aan de Republic wil lenen. Bail Organa vertelt tegen Padmé dan Mina volgens zijn bronnen zou gedood zijn door Dookus agenten en dat ze moeten volhouden. Maar verschillende Bounty Hunters, waaronder de ontsnapte Robonino en Chata Hyoki, zijn ingehuurd door Dooku om de Senators bang te maken. Zo wordt Onaconda Farr aangevallen en loopt hij een blessure op aan zijn arm. Zo’n twintig Senators worden in het nauw gedreven, waaronder ook Mot Not Rab die echter bij zijn voorkeur blijft om meer Clones te laten maken. Ondertussen krijgen Robonino en Hyoki de opdracht van Dooku om Padmé voorgoed te elimineren. Padmé en Onaconda gaan Senator Christo van Dac bezoeken en hij wil weten hoe Bail Organa hier tegenover staat. Bail zal op vraag van Padmé spreken voor de Senate en Christo wil zijn mening afwachten totdat Organa heeft gesproken. Ondertussen hebben de Bounty Hunters Padmé’s chauffeur, Hogan Tinmar, kunnen uitschakelen zodat Padmé wordt belaagd als ze terugwandelt naar haar Landspeeder. Hyoki en Robonino vallen haar in een steeg aan, maar gelukkig kunnen Police Droids tussenbeide komen. De Bounty Hunters zijn hen te slim af en Padmé vlucht op een BARC Speeder Bike die ze van een Twi’lek ontvreemt. Hyoki kan zijn met een kabel bevestigen aan de Speeder en hangt tijdens de achtervolging achter Padmé vast aan de Speeder. Terwijl Padmé hem probeert kwijt te raken, nadert Robonino met zijn Speeder. Plots komen de Coruscant Police Airspeeders tussenbeide en zonderen ze Padmé af omdat ze met een gestolen voertuig aan het rijden is. Deze actie zorgt ervoor dat Robonino en Hyoki kunnen ontsnappen, maar zorgt er eveneens voor dat Padmé opnieuw veilig is. Wanneer Padmé bekomt van de aanval is het haar Handmaiden Teckla Minnau die zegt dat Padmé altijd luistert naar de gewone mensen. Dit brengt Padmé op een idee en ze vraagt Teckla vrijuit te vertellen over de invloed van de Clone Wars op haar familie op Naboo. De volgende morgen wil Bail zijn speech houden in de Senate, maar wordt hij aangevallen in zijn hangar door Robonino en Chata Hyoki. Bail kan wegduiken en hulp inroepen van de Police Droids en zijn eigen wachters. Alvorens de Bounty Hunters worden ingerekend door de overmacht aan bewakers, kunnen ze Bails XJ-2 Airspeeder raken waardoor de Senator crasht. Farr en Amidala krijgen een bericht dat Bail gewond is geraakt en moet herstellen van deze crash in het ziekenhuis. Padmé zal nu zelf moeten speechen in plaats van Bail. De Senate wacht ongeduldig de speech van Bail af en is verbaasd wanneer Padmé zijn plaats inneemt. Padmé brengt een speech over de invloed van de Clone Wars op het gewone volk en haalt het voorbeeld van Teckla aan. Aangezien de speech op Coruscant wordt uitgezonden, kunnen sommige Senators moeilijk de zin en de ernst van deze oproep negeren. Padmé’s speech wordt succesvol onthaald, zij het door Palpatine die na de stemming met Mas Amedda overlegt wat ze nu gaan doen om het effect van deze stem tegen te werken… Nieuw Personages *Chata Hyoki *Mak Plain *Hogan Tinmar *Christo Voertuigen *Coruscant Police Airspeeder Bekend Personages *Padmé Amidala *Onaconda Farr *Bail Organa *Robonino *Palpatine *Mas Amedda *Teckla Minnau - Debuut in Clone Wars *Halle Burtoni *Edcel Bar Gane - Debuut in Clone Wars *Lolo Purs *Mee Deechi *Zinn Paulness *Mot Not Rab *Orn Free Taa *Mon Mothma *Dooku Species *Patrolian *Selkath - Debuut in Clone Wars *Rodian *Chagrian *Kaminoan *Umbaran *Roonan *Tarnab *Ithorian *Bith *Aqualish Voertuigen *XJ-2 Airspeeder - Debuut in de Clone Wars Cast *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Dee Bradley Baker - Onaconda Farr, Robonino, Mot-Not Rab *Phil LaMarr - Bail Organa, Orn Free Taa, Alderaan guard *Corey Burton - County Dooku, Chata Hyoki, Hogan Tinmar *Ashley Moynihan - Teckla Minnau *Stephen Stanton - Mas Amedda, Mak Plain, Edcel Bar Gane *Jason Spisak - Christo, Zinn Paulness, Coruscant guard *Tom Kane - narrator, police droid, Twi'lek punk *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine *Kath Soucie - Mon Mothma *Gideon Emery - Mee Deechi *Jameelah McMillan - Halle Burtoni Bron *Pursuit of Peace op SW.com category:Televisie